Skeith
Skeith is a major antagonist of the original .hack series and a protagonist of the .hack//G.U. series. He is the first Phase of the Cursed Wave and referred to as the "Terror of Death". About Skeith is the one of the harbinger of the Cursed Wave and the one who started the entire events of .hack. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. Skeith's first initial appearance is actually the anime .hack//SIGN, where he was summoned by Morganna to Data Drain Sora, a rogue Player Killer, as punishment for his betrayal. He then followed Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to Net Slum, but before he could do anything to them, Helba deleted the area, allowing everyone to log out (except for Aura who escaped into The World). In the Epitaph of Twilight, Skeith is the first harbinger of the Cursed Wave to appear. Riding into battle from the Chosen Land beyond the Dividing Forest, he carries the Shadow of Death, which drowns all that stands. Skeith appears at the very end of SIGN when he is summoned by Morganna. His first action is to Data Drain Sora, as punishment for betraying Morganna and allowing Tsukasa and the awakened Aura to escape. He follows them to Net Slum but before he can do anything, Helba deletes the area, allowing everybody, except Aura, to log out and escape. Realizing that Skeith would draw too much attention, Morganna sealed him inside Sora. Disguised as a player, Skeith continued his hunt for Aura. It was in this form that he would encounter Carl. Skeith, sealed inside of Sora, encounters Tomonari Kasumi and his girlfriend Mai Minase while they explore a field. Not wanting them to get in the way of his hunt for Aura, Skeith assumes his normal form and attacks both of them. As a result, Tomonari falls comatose, but Mai is able to escape and begins searching for answers about the attack in the real world. Skeith later tries to attack Junichiro Tokuoka when he follows Tomonari's footsteps, however Mai recognizes the tone that plays when he appears, and is able to escape with Tokuoka before Skeith can complete his attack. Skeith is first seen by Orca and Kite in the dungeon of Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. He is busy chasing Aura and ignores them at first, but when Aura tries to give the Book of Twilight Skeith appears and challenges the two. Orca tries to fight against him, but as a normal player, his attacks are useless. Skeith data drains Orca and places him into a coma, but before he can attack Kite, Helba appears and drives him away. Over the course of Infection, Skeith continues chasing Aura, attacking any players that get in his way, including Alph, Sieg, and Mai Minase. Eventually he manages to catch up with Aura at the field Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness. Kite and BlackRose arrive just as he begins to data drain Aura, segmenting her data into three parts and sending them to various places inside the system. Skeith attacks Kite and his party but is eventually data drained himself and defeated. Though he is destroyed, his death results in the birth of Cubia, the shadow of Kite's bracelet. Cubia then defeats Kite with one blast. Later, a message in the BBS about a "Red Wand" and a "Twin Blade" call Kite's attention, and he goes to Λ Stalking Betrayed Nothingess, finding the Skeith's wand alone. When Kite tries to approach, the Wand turns into Sora, releasing him, and dessapears, and Kite obtains the Sora's blades. Skeith is shown to BlackRose in a vision created by Mia at Δ Bursting Passed Over Aqua Field. In the vision, she watches as Skeith defeats Orca and attacks Kite, but is driven away by Helba. Later BlackRose travels with Kite and Mistral to Θ Chosen Hopeless Nothingness where she battles with, and eventually defeats Skeith. Skeith appears before Orca and Kite shortly after Orca receives the Twilight Bracelet from Aura. Orca attempts to fight Skeith, but Skeith renders all of his attacks useless and destroys him with his Data Drain attack. Before he can finish off Kite, Helba appears and drives the Phase off. Much later, a stronger Kite encounters Skeith while in a field with BlackRose and Mistral. After a hard and mostly unsuccessful battle, Kite manages to unleash the power of the Bracelet, destroying Skeith. ''Project X Zone'' Skeith makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the crossover videogame Project X Zone. Gallery .Hack Sign skeithAvatar_Skeith.jpg|Avatar Skeith 1st Form .Hack Sign Skeith2ndForm.jpg|Avatar Skeith 2nd Form .Hack Sign Skeith3rd.jpg|Avatar Skeith Final Form Skeith1.png|Project X Zone Appearance . Hack SkeithX.jpg .hack avatar_skeith_concept_art_by_mazaddah-d31yofd.jpg .Hack LINKAvatarSkeith.jpg .Hack Sign Skeith.png .Hack Sign Skeith_-_3rd_Prototype_(G.U._Perfect_Gu).JPG Category:Archenemy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Mute Category:Monsters